Snooping
by SegwayAesthetic
Summary: Yuriko (Mifune), decides to read a stray paper on Daichi's (Muroto)'s desk, only to find out he has a crush, and plans on confessing said person very soon. Who could it be?


Uh… Hi! I'm new here (On this site, though I do have a DeviantArt, Wattpad, and Quotev). I personally think that this show needs a bigger following/community, so I wrote this. I'm also gonna make more in the future, hopefully, so no promises… Anyways, if someone even reads this (though probably not), enjoy!

* * *

I sighed, waiting for Muroto to get home. I had come almost directly from school, and his mother said he was out at the moment, but I was welcome to wait for him. So I did. I wonder what he could be doing, seeing as he doesn't go out very often. He could have been, at school, but I could tell he wasn't, mostly because I briefly looked for him, before heading straight here. I know, I know, I'm a bit protective over Muroto, but I can't help it. Not after he was sent to the hospital because of my silly plan of redemption for my deceased mother.

Glancing at His desk, I noticed a crumpled up paper that looked out of place. I Wondered what it could possibly be (Muroto tends to be very neat and tidy, and rarely has anything out of place, which is the reason the balled up paper stuck out like a sore thumb). I pondered over whether I should look at it. That would be snooping… It's rude… However… It could be super important and vital to his well being!

I stood up, walking over to said desk, and sat down, picking up the paper in the process, knowing full well that it probably wasn't important… Unfurling it I noticed how messy Muroto's writing was, which was strange. He has such neat hand-writing normally… The paper consisted mostly of scribbles, which were hard to make out, with the wrinkled paper, messy writing and such. However, there was some writing that was circled in red, so I decided to read that, seeing as I could actually read it.

How to ask her out:

Perhaps I should just say how I feel, and it will be over quickly if she rejects me.

I could also buy her flowers… Which were her favorite again? Ah yes I remember now, I shall pick them up on the way home from school. If I happen to see her while I am searching for the florist, I will just tell her They're for a sick relative. I will confess to her, no doubt, though there is much doubt she will return this passion. Manabe-san told me I should just come out and say it, like Kotoura-san did to him, it seemed to work out well too, seeing as they are together now… Hold on a moment… Why am I writing this down when I should be sleeping? Ugh I am a wreck…

My eyes were wide as I read the final words. He likes someone… He's going to confess to her, today, no doubt… It won't be me, will it? Oh what am I saying of course it won't… I guess I'll have to give him support thoug-

"Yuriko-san? What are you doing her- Why do you have that paper?!" He yelled, snatching the paper out of my hands. I guess I didn't hear the door open… I put up the best facade I could before I spoke,

"So… I looks like little Muroto-chan has a cruuuuussshhh~ Who's the lucky lady, huh? huh?" I giggled out, and though it sounded quite natural, it felt extremely forced.

He looked away from me, a cute blush adorning his cheeks. In his hand, held flowers, Irises, to be exact. Oh… Those are my favorite, too..

"uh.. I- uh. That's just- oh… um I-" He cut himself off, a stuttering mess. Man, he really likes this girl…

'It's alright Daichi, you don't have to tell me…" I said, not noticing the scarlet color on his face deepen when I said his first name.

He looked me right in the eye, catching me off guard with a serious expression stuck on his face, "Yuriko. come here… closer, so you can hear."

He didn't tell me to stop moving closer until we were nose to nose. I felt heat slowly creep up my neck, panicking inside, trying to keep it down. "D-Daichi…" I began, averting my eyes. Why was I being so bashful now? "I-I.. Daichi I just want to say that I-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence, or confession, rather, when something soft and warm pecked my face. Daichi kissed me… Daichi… Me… Kiss.. Us…

"I love you, Yuriko-san. I hope you return these feelings." He said, staring at me with a loving gaze.

"Daichi- I… I l-love you too…" I responded, a stuttering, blushing mess that put tomatoes to shame, even more so when he placed Irises in my hand, showing a soft smile that was rare compared to his smirk. Hey... Maybe snooping isn't such a bad thing...


End file.
